Un momento fuera del tiempo
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: En Hinata ronda una idea. Aunque sea sólo por un momento y con Sasuke como medio, ha decidido que logrará ganarle una partida al deslúcido tiempo que se burla de ella. UA


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si hay algo que no se escucha es el paso del tiempo.

Porque aunque pueda pasar calmo o veloz siempre lo hace de manera silenciosa y clandestina, como un ágil asaltante. Un ladrón de vida. Sólo cuando el tiempo ha retrocedido a grandes zancadas de nuestro andar, regresando, en forma de recuerdo, al inicio de nuestros tantos distintos caminos, es cuando su voz nos llega en un grito: ¡Já, nunca podrás alcanzarme! Y en efecto no se puede porque no hay aún la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás para alcanzar a ese tiempo que se mofa de nosotros. El tiempo es cruel.

Hace mucho que en Hinata ronda una idea, y hoy ha reunido el arrojo de llevarla a cabo.

Todas las distintas etapas de su tiempo tienen algo para ella: reclaman, se burlan o le compadecen. Aun no es muy grande pero ya ha notado el paso del tiempo. Y duele la dureza con la que le miran. La niña que quedó atrás, esa que no tuvo momentos felices, reclama. La joven solitaria y acomplejada que aun está junto a ella, se burla. Y Hinata está segura que la futura mujer madura que será, se compadecerá de lo que fue. O peor aun sentirá lástima. Ella odia la lástima, detesta ser tratada como un animalillo que hay que querer o proteger porque no puede defenderse.

Pero hoy ha decidido que por un breve instante logrará ganarle una partida a SU tiempo. Mira el reloj de su muñeca huesuda, no dará marcha atrás.

Demostrará que puede dejar a sus espaldas a la que es ahora. Hará algo que le deje un recuerdo escondido, un momento fuera de contexto, un actuar que analice una y otra vez la mujer que algún día será.

Aquella mujer que será se preguntará tal vez en invierno o en primavera, o quizá a cada momento _"¿Por qué lo hice?" "¿Por qué no otro?"_ Tal vez con esa sabiduría o el autoengaño (en mejor cabida) que da el pasar de los años lo sepa. En este mismo instante, ella misma no lo sabe, pero espera que la mujer en la que algún día se volverá logre descifrar ese enigma.

Por lo pronto la voz de la joven que es ahora le dice, grita y exige en su cabeza que lo haga. La expresión 'Locura de Juventud' cobra un significado claro (tal vez esa sea la explicación que dará la mujer que será algún día). Así que haciendo caso a su voz de ahora, accede. Que así sea entonces…

Observa, incómoda, al hombre que le ve con ojos totalmente distintos a los apesadumbrados con los que llegara. Al parecer a Sasuke ese comportamiento extraño le ha perturbado. Ella se pregunta si esa esencia de desconcierto que logra ver en los ojos turbios debe tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. También se pregunta qué es eso que se provoca en el ambiente cuando él aparece.

La primera vez que Hinata actúa piensa en su padre. Ese ser rígido de alma que nunca le prodigó una caricia o una palabra de amor filial. Tiene años que no lo ve, y no lo extraña; después de todo cómo se puede echar de menos a alguien que te hacía ver tan sólo con miradas que no eras digna del nombre que te identifica. Y sin embargo ahí está ella pensando en él, creyendo que algún día una pincelada rosa vendrá a su vida y con ella aquella caricia o esa palabra amable que necesitó de niña (y que ahora si apareciera está segura le haría llorar y borrarle de un tirón el tiempo de dolor)

Cierra los ojos y lo hace de un tirón, una lumbre le recorre la tripa hasta tocar fondo. Ese calor no agradable por lo menos aleja el frío ambiental del invierno.

Sasuke ni siquiera parpadea cuando la ve, pero sus labios fruncidos la desaprueban.

La segunda vez llega de inmediato, sólo la separa de la primera unos segundos. Ahora piensa en su madre. Ni siquiera la recuerda, murió hace mucho, en una época en que los momentos no importan porque se quedan detenidos haciéndose nada en algún sitio de la cabeza de un niño que crece. Algunos dicen que se parecía a ella, que tenía la misma mirada melancólica. Ella no lo cree así, piensa con fervor que todos somos únicos e irrepetibles. Pero aun con todo eso, su doliente espíritu idealista en lo hondo de su pecho divaga nostálgico. Porque al parecerse ella a su madre ausente se acercan una a la otra cuando se mira en el espejo. Y aunque, es cierto, le mira melancólica, Hinata le intenta sonreír.

Él sujeta su mano, queriendo detenerla. La habitación se hace más pequeña, tal vez porque hay más familiaridad. O porque en ella está más ausente la razón.

Hay tanto silencio, que las respiraciones ligeramente ofuscadas de Sasuke le llegan como mudo regaño. Sus ojos retadores le riñen.

La tercera vez tarda más en hacerse presente (logra soltarse de esa mano dura). De forma difusa su hermana pequeña llega a su mente. La única luz que podía identificar claramente en su vida era esa chiquilla estoica que, aunque siempre está bajo el ojo de su padre, sigue dándole a ella cariño. Le sonríe cuando la ve y le pide que le lea las pocas veces que logran reunirse (guarda el sonido de su voz en una grabadora y le escucha cuando su padre no está). Su hermana está a punto de marcharse al extranjero. Hinata la admira, porque aunque muy pequeña, la luz que desprende su hermana es inacabable y cálida. Y ella es patética por desear que no se marche y le deje.

Hinata se ha tomado un respiro, más bien se ha demorado porque ha quedado un tanto perdida en la mirada negra que le observa con fijeza. El negro nunca le ha gustado. Es la carencia total de luz, otros dicen que es la nada. Nada o la totalidad, qué más da. Suficiente tiene ella con su tiempo deslucido que pasa sin dejar algo claro. Pero si el negro no le gusta ¿Por qué quiere acercarse más para hundirse en esa ausencia de luz?

- Que idiotez…- Sasuke le habla al fin y una mueca desagradable se plasma en su rostro al verla. Hinata le ignora. Su decisión continua firme.

El cuarto trago llega de un tirón y con ella la presencia que tiene en frente se hace enorme, es lo único en lo que piensa. En él. Él, con esas manos firmes y ásperas, y esos fieros ojos negros que la absorben y la elevan al mismo mirar.

El fuego que pasaba por la tripa ya se ha esfumado. Tiene rato que un júbilo raro la inunda. Esta vez ella menea con frenesí la cabeza, el cabello largo se desacomoda y su boca ha quedado un tanto ladeada, en una sonrisa torpe. Dentro de sí, algo se agita y rebulle, tiene una deliciosa y afanosa sensación de que se ha vuelto otra. Es distinta ahora, y aunque sea por un momento es justo el tiempo que necesita.

- Si sigues así, tendrás una borrachera de la cual seguro te arrepentirás mañana.

- Pero tú me cuidarás, ¿verdad?…

Ella le sonríe, pero en sus ojos no hay alegría. Es un fantasma parecido a la locura.

- ¿Me ves cara de ángel guardián?…

- Te veo que es todo lo que necesito…

Él hace una mueca cuando ve que la mano de dedos delgados atrapa con ahínco la suya. Está mojada y fría por el hielo de las bebidas que acaba de ingerir. El frío de pronto lo toma a él cuando la ve levantarse de la silla, aún sujetando su mano rodea la mesa, se planta enfrente de él para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Hinata?

- Siendo buena anfitriona… - los brazos han rodeado el cuello. En un movimiento ella arrastra más su cuerpo hasta encajar de forma perfecta en las caderas masculinas.

Ella le sopla, un cálido hálito de deseo combinado con aroma a sake se cuela a sus fosas nasales. Con la exhalación invitadora el frio se esfuma del cuerpo masculino y ahora un calor trepidante es el que se presenta. Sasuke lo siente, extendiéndose como epidemia en todos los poros del la piel; agitando con frenesí sus latidos y anidándole de fuego en la entrepierna. Todo le empieza a palpitar.

- Estás borracha, anda quítate... – él bufa y aleja la cara del rostro femenino que está muy cerca.

Sus manos firmes toman la cintura en un primer intento por apartarla.

- ¿Te doy lástima? –pregunta con un dejo de reproche.

Sin dejar de ver los copos de nieve que empiezan a caer en las afueras él contesta:

- Normalmente eres tonta pero no me das lástima.- ahora voltea y la mira directamente.- La ebria idiota que intenta no se qué es la que me repulsa en este momento. ¿Qué intentas demostrarte?

Ahora ella es la que por sí sola se aparta, sólo del torso. Ahí estaba, esa brutal sinceridad y esa facilidad con que podía leerle, esas singularidades que muchas veces teme de él. Otra sonrisa con tintes de locura aparece.

- Si te pregunto algo me dirás la verdad. – él la mira fijamente, respuesta muda que dice que lo hará. - Te gusto, Sasuke ¿cierto?

El ronroneo incitante que ha vuelto su voz, le hace parecer un poco más mundana. Las manos firmes ahora se vuelven titubeantes como queriendo resistir su orden mental de no dejarla acercarse. Él, que la conoce, sabe que toda esa actitud sólo es parte del efecto envalentonado que da el alcohol. Así que debe resistirse, no piensa caer, no debe dejarse llevar.

Está por contestar cuando ella aprovecha el movimiento del habla para continuar con su locura.

El beso tan buscado por Hinata aparece. Con manos siempre torpes sostiene su cara. Siente esa boca húmeda con su saliva cálida. Todo el cuerpo le cosquillea por el contacto de esos labios delgados y esa lengua sabia que le mueve con su ritmo cadencioso las entrañas mismas.

Es un contacto sin igual, una avalancha de delirio que quiere arrebatar toda señal de raciocinio desde la primera pasada.

La avalancha es inmensa y Sasuke queda despojado por completo. Aunque luche, el deseo por ella tiene mucho que existe. Desde hace un buen tiempo ha estado moviéndose poco a poco, no quiere ser abrupto en su conquista. Va despacio en un intento de darle a ella tiempo para entender, pero Hinata no deduce lo que siente. No ve lo que esconden sus miradas ni nota lo que significan sus silencios cuando ella habla. No ha captado que le gusta compartir, por más mínimo que sea, un poco de su vida. Que le gusta pasar el tiempo con ella. Hace una hora cuando entraron a su casa, se ha dedicado sólo a mirarla. A verle moverse segura mientras bebe y dudosa cuando sus ojos se pierden en el líquido que ingerirá.

Ella es todo al mismo tiempo. Por eso se deja besar y por eso responde con feroz necesidad a ese beso. Porque la ama.

Las duras manos de acero comienzan a fundirse en la cintura, luego en la carne suave de las nalgas que descansan en sus muslos. Ella se agita al sentir esas caricias nunca pensadas en compartir con él. Le gustan, la hacen sentirse más enfebrecida. Y cuando él la aprieta aún más a su cuerpo para que sienta el estado en el que lo tiene, ella siente que las emociones son demasiado gigantescas y piensa que va a estallar.

La naturaleza del deseo le hace moverse; planta roces más cargados de intimidad y obtiene estimulantes sensaciones en todo su ser, que le arrancan sonidos guturales a su garganta. Él ha perdido la camisa, el vestido de ella ha bajado hasta la cintura.

De un momento a otro Sasuke se levanta con ella rodeando sus caderas. El beso sigue, ahora pausado, en un lento baile de lenguas; aun en esta índole distinta parece no tener finalización. Ella se aferra con más ahínco a ese cuerpo cálido y palpitante que ahora le parece un oasis de ensoñación y que le brinda ese placer inusitado.

El tiempo ya no le importa.

Siente de pronto como su espalda choca con la madera de la puerta. Sin abrir los ojos nota como entran a su habitación, él se hinca sobre el colchón y la tiende sobre la cama. Los labios delgados recorren su garganta, bajan a su torso y la boca húmeda se apodera de uno de los botones duros que coronan sus pechos.

Hinata siente tanto calor, arriba, abajo, por todos lados. La necesidad de sofocar ese calor la desespera, es entonces cuando ella exaltada pide, gime su nombre.

- ¡S-Sasuke!

Y de forma violenta, el tiempo vuelve en forma de raciocinio a Sasuke.

Él se detiene, cargando su peso sobre los brazos, para luego mirarla desde arriba; y mientras niega con lentitud le murmura:

- No, Así no. – se levanta y parece a punto de irse.

Ella se sale un poco del trance, el corazón aún le brinca sin piedad. No sabe porqué pero los ojos están llenándosele de lágrimas. Y en un instante más se puede escuchar a si misma decirle:

- N-No me dejes…

Los ojos de Sasuke se apaciguan, y con voz ronca le susurra:

- Nunca, tonta. – luego en silencio se acuesta a su lado y sólo la abraza.

La mente de Hinata está confundida, debe ser el alcohol. El tiempo parece difuso y él tan sólido. Y las malditas lágrimas comienzan a brotar.

Una luz mortecina se cuela por la ventana, la ciudad cubierta de escarcha blanca sigue fría y despierta afuera. Hinata empieza a dormirse ahora. Lo último que alcanza a ver con claridad son unos ojos negros llenos de tiempo para ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La caricia de su padre nunca llegó, y ella ingenua la sigue esperando. La mirada melancólica de su madre continuaba pero ahora la sonrisa que le regalaba al verse al espejo era alegre y verdadera. Su hermana sigue queriéndola y aunque está muy lejos continua demostrándoselo en llamadas por teléfono (aun todavía graba su voz).

La mujer madura que ahora es Hinata se pregunta ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Por qué él?

En aquel momento de joven no lo supo o tal vez no lo pudo ver pero ahora cuando lo mira llegar portando esos ojos negros llenos de todo encuentra de inmediato la respuesta, clara como la luz.

Lo ama.

Al principio había creído que él era su igual pero no era así. Él era su parte perdida y aquella noche, ella ansiosa, dormida ebria y luego despertada entre sus brazos, la había encontrado. Él era lo que necesitaba, y ella tenía lo que a él le hacía falta.

Y se había dado cuenta que con él, el andar del tiempo ya no era cruel. _Porque con Sasuke amándola el tiempo se detenía_ y ella podía robarle instantes que se distendían hasta hacerse inmensos momentos.

- Me gusta esa sonrisa…- Los ojos turbios brillan.

- Es porque agradezco al tiempo tenerte conmigo…

Él sonríe quedamente para luego acercarse. Ella le mira y vuelve a sonreír.

- Me tendrás para siempre, si así lo quieres… - le confía mientras la besa con ternura.

- ¿Siempre?

Asiente en silencio y sus ojos confirman tal movimiento. Luego él se inclina a acariciar y besar de la misma forma adoradora la prominente barriga.

- Y tú también, Hime…- murmura sobre el ombligo.

Hinata le acaricia el cabello para luego abrazarle y suspirar feliz. Un movimiento que viene desde su interior les mueve a los dos el alma. El hijo de ambos está por llegar y a Hinata el tiempo nunca le ha parecido más sublime y dichoso. Porque cuando el tiempo reanudaba su paso incesante, si estaban juntos, ese andar le parecía hermoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**N/Mizu: **Originalmente este no era el final que pensé, pero me rehusé a separarlos (soy muy mala para el drama). "Sólo Contigo" ahí va, lento pero seguro. Gracias a quienes han dejado sus comentarios y han añadido mis historias a favoritos.

Un saludo enorme a todos. Diviértanse y buen fin de semana.


End file.
